The Rain Game
by a1uM1nuM448- Ivan Braginski
Summary: (Jeez ya know, reading this old thing made me want to get back into the spirit of Pokemon Shippings... just ta say i pretty much never updated this after chapter 3... ') Basically, Drew makes up this big scheme to get may to like him. Will it end up working out for him. Mostly May POV Ikarishipping; Oldrivalshipping; Pokeshipping; Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**I am taking another shot at writing stories, for last time I failed**

**It just takes to long and I am impatient**

**I will try harder this time not to get too carried away.**

**I will also try not to make this to short.**

**I'm going for a One-shot**

**It probably won't happen that way**

**Wish me luck….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and if I did there would have already been chemistry between these couples. I would also be happy. Here it is. ; )**

**(I'm also using my grand parent's old computer so blame the computer for any weird mistakes… not me :D )**

"And this is why I do not believe that the mythical Pokemon Arceus created the world." May concluded the speech she had written for Prof. Rowen's English and Pokemon Studies class.

"As usual May I have to congratulate you for crafting such a wonderful speech again." Prof. Rowen complemented as usual. May didn't even have to ask; knew she had done a great job.

"Thank you Prof. Rowen I appreciate your admiration." she said ignoring the dirty looks from the rest of the class.

"Yes May. If this had been any other assignment I would have given you a solid A but today…."

"I did it again; another A+" May thought. She may be an amateur coordinator but at least she did decent in school.

"… Today I think I have to give you a B-" Prof. Rowen finished leaving a stunned May standing embarrassed in the front of the classroom.

"I told you she wouldn't pull that speech off." May heard Drew sneer to Dawn, Kenny and Paul back by where she sat. Her cheeks turned the color of a blooming red rose as she spun and fixed a glare at her summertime rival Drew Hayden. Drew was always the one at the back of the class taking up every opportunity he had to criticize May's work. Heck, she bet he didn't actually bet any one of their friends she wouldn't pull off her speech. But yet a small grin appeared on the faces of her friends as laughs escaped their lips.

"Excuse me Prof. Rowen sir," May started, trying to keep the color in her face to a minimum, "Why didn't I get the usual A on this one, did I not follow the rubric or something…?"

"Well, you see May as far as the quality of your writing, it was an excellent paper." Prof. Rowen told her. Of course, May knew this for English was one of her best subjects.

"But I assume you must have forgotten what I said about, 'touchy subjects'" he finished.

As he finished, May remembered him telling them the week before, "Even though it isn't on the rubric, please avoid touchy subjects."

"Dang it." May thought, "I can't remember anything to save my life."

"Thank you P-prof. Rowen sir, I'll be sure to t-try better n-next time." She stuttered as she headed back to her seat.

"Oh great now I get to listen to the king of arrogance rant and rave about his speech until he goes up." She thought. "Well at least I have Dawn. … Gary is a jerk and Paul doesn't care. Misty will defiantly go on and on about punching the teacher after class for not giving me a better grade…." May sighed inwardly as she went to sit down.

"OWW!" May cried as her tail bone hit the tile floor with an 'umph'.

"Oh wow. Queen of klutz is at it again." Drew remarked sarcastically as the class broke out into fits of laughter.

"Drew, you could at least be a gentleman and help May up." Dawn glared at Drew as she bent down to help May up.

"Owww…" May groaned as she sat down in her chair again. "Thank you Dawn." She thanked her friend as she got comfortable again. "And thank YOU Drew for YOUR help." She scowled at Drew.

"Oh come on May is that the best you can come up with?" Drew sneered. "I bet ASH could have thought of something cleverer to say and we all know he's an idiot."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gary commented as he turned around to stick his tongue out at Ash.

"Hey wait, Ash is the stupidest kid on earth so…" Gary turned back around rethinking his comment

"Nuh Uh!" May exclaimed, ignoring Gary and responding to Drew's snide remark.

"You know that's not true…" May growled.

"Ya huh." Drew said exasperated. "And besides, I would be more worried about the people giggling about you fall rather than the quality of your come-backs. You can always work on coming up with good ones for when you talk to me instead of singing when you take a shower."

Embarrassed, May quickly scanned the classroom to make sure no one was still laughing. It seemed as the Prof. Rowen had calmed the class down in the midst of Drew's sarcasm spasm. "Sheesh why can't that guy just give a girl a break?" As if on que, Drew started in on how his project was SOOO much better than May's.

"Hey May," Drew leaned and whispered to her, "If you have a little trouble following directions next time, I'm sure my cousin could help you out…."

"Oh… is he actually going to say something worth listening to this time?" May wondered.

"Are you sure… 'cause that would be great…" May whispered back.

Dawn was just about to step in to que May in on what was going to happen, but Prof. Rowen called her up to give her speech. She just hoped May would get it. May could be so dense sometimes...

"Yeah, he's the best one at following directions in his preschool class." Drew smirked.

"Unlike you, probably one of the dumbest people I know. My cousin could defiantly beat you in a game of memory; he would have all the matches before you even realized the game had started." Drew continued, "Poor May, so delusional she can't even eat a bowl of cereal in the morning without coming to school with a wet bra…"

"DREW WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"May Maple!" Prof. Rowen shouted.

"Uh oh…." May thought she looked up at the front the class. It then hit her that she had just interrupted one of her best friends who was standing at the front of class room with a shocked expression after hearing May's outburst.

"May you just interrupted Dawn's speech. I hope you're ready because you now have after school detention." Prof. Rowen told with a grim expression on his face.

"Hey May! You get to hang out with me today!" Ash shouted out from the back of the class, waving his hands back and forth.

"Mr. Ketchum now is not the time." Prof. Rowen told Ash. In the back of the class, Misty Waterflower was nagging Ash for being immature again.

"May I'm not sure what the problem was but you can discuss it with me after school today." Prof. Rowen told her. "Dawn, I'm sorry but we are now out of time due to May's interruption. I'm afraid you will have to start over again tomorrow."

"That's okay Prof." Dawn said. May saw her lean over to the Prof. and whisper in his ear. He nodded, looked in May's direction. A thoroughly distraught May stood lifeless where she was as the bell rang. She turned to find Drew and of course, he walked casually out of the class as if nothing had happened.

"Come on May, and we can talk." Dawn said, taking May by the hand and leading her out of the classroom.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Misty's voice rang across the classroom. "Let me come to. I can help."

"Misty, I thought the other day you said you weren't good at stuff like this."

"Well, I guess not…." Misty said, obviously disappointed.

"May is having issues right now. I'll talk to her and we'll meet you at-" May interrupted Dawn.

"'Issues' is it? I'm the one having these 'issues'? What about Drew? Why don't we go work out HIS 'issues'" May said, trying to hold back her tears. Why did Drew always make it seem like she had these "issues" when he was the one who couldn't shut up about how much better he was than everyone else? Than HER? May, with her fists balled and her eyes ready to pour buckets, she ran of toward the old courtyard where she knew she could be alone. Maybe she was overreacting but she wouldn't have if stupid Drew had just kept his mouth shut.

"May wait!" Misty and Dawn said in unision. Misty started to chase after but Dawn held her back.

"Just let her be." Dawn said, watching May run down the hall.

"But we know exactly where she will go!" Misty protested. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"Maybe it would be best if we 'talked' to Drew." Dawn suggested. "After all, he IS the only one who can get her to overreact like this."

"Yes Dawn, that sounds like a splendid idea." Misty said balling her fists as they walked off toward the cafeteria.

~Meanwhile in the courtyard~

"Stupid Drew. The second I do something wrong he always has a snide remark to make."

May muttered, drying her eyes. "When we traveled together last summer, he seemed to finally be giving me the respect I deserve. I guess 7 months is all it takes to change a guy…" May said out loud. May remembered how she would have to tolerate his arrogance; how he would always be so selfish… she lived it though…

"…Nah! What am I getting all depressed for! I can deal with him. Besides, it's just his way of communicating I guess!" Although they were not aloud to release their Pokemon during school hours, she pulled out Eevee and clicked the button on her Pokeball. Eevee was the most subtle of her Pokemon and was able to brighten May up with a single happy cry.

"Ee-e-e-vee!" Eevee said as she leaped out of the Pokeball, ready to see what was going on.

"Hi Eevee!" May exclaimed, scooping Eevee up and spending a few cuddle moments with her Pokemon.

"Eevee, that darn Drew is at it again." She told Eevee.

"E-Eevee?" (What happened this time May?)

"Drew was being a jerk and I sorta flipped out… I had also just gotten a B- on the report I was working on all weekend."

"E-e-e-vee. E-e-eevee-e." (Don't forget May that Drew is your rival. He is a pretty serious competitor and he probably wants to break you down for the contests this summer. He is really taking you seriously)

"I guess your right eevee that does make sense… I wish could find another method though."

"E-vee. Eevee-eevee-e" (like I said, he is competitive. He will do what ever is most effective)

"I guess I'll learn to live with it then right eevee?"

"Vee." (Yep)

May heard footsteps coming down the beaten path. She quickly pulled out her Pokeball again and stowed Eevee away.

"Thanks Eevee." May whispered quickly.

"E-eevee-e-vee" (I'm here when you need me)

"May are you out here?" Dawn's voice sounded.

"We talked to Drew! Come here!" Misty yelled.

"I don't really want to know!" May yelled back.

"No, really May Paul came to prove to you that you should want to know" Dawn shouted.

"Not like I came here on my free will…. Paul muttered as Misty and Dawn dragged him around a corner to where May was.

"Obviously not…" May said Misty and Dawn suddenly had big grins on their faces.

"Okay… so where is this 'proof' I need to hear." May said, feeling a little awkward with her friends standing and staring at her the way they were.

"Come on Paul tell her…" Dawn pleaded.

"Alright, alright…. Nope." Paul said, taking the girls' wrists and running away with them.

"What the- PAUL YOU PROMISED!" Dawn shouted

"Since when did I keep promises?" Paul said. And with that their bickering voices evaporated in the air.

"…Wha…" May stood there putting together what had happened. She sat down when on the opposite side of her, on the pillar, there was a sign.

"Huh. I guess people still bother to post things out here. She said, walking up to the sign. As she got closer she saw it read:

**The Rain Game **

**Coming to Goldenrod High on**

**4/13/11**

**The "Rain Game" Is Goldenrod High's newest tradition. For the second year in a row, Goldenrod High….**

May skipped over the rest to find the details she knew she needed to know.

**…With a Partner (must be of opposite sex) you will be given the task of scouring Goldenrod City for clues and items hidden anywhere within the City. The Winning couple will be promoted to King and Queen of the Rain game. See Prof. Rowen or Prof. Birch for more details.**

"That sounds fun! I have to tell Misty and Dawn!" with that, she ran off to go find them.

~Drew P.O.V~

Drew knew May come to this spot like she did every time he went a little over the edge. He might have apologized today, for this had been one of the maddest times he'd seen her but he hadn't had time.

He had staged almost everything. Prof. Rowen had actually given May and A+ and May's "detention" was to make sure the Prof would tell her all about the event. As soon as the three girls were distracted, (they had had nothing to do with his plan) He slipped away before May ran to her secret spot and put the poster up on the pillar by her bench.

He had gotten Paul to make Try and make May curious as to what was going on. (Again, Misty and Dawn had had nothing to do with his plans)

He then made sure Ash got detention too so that he could see if Drew's plan was falling into place. He thought it might be more "fun" to try out an elaborate plan for once. This was the only way he could tell her….

**Cool stuff huh? Probably not. It is 7 pages long and I hope I don't decide to abandon it like I did with many other stories…. I may not be talented but this is a good way to waste time in the summer. **

**R&R all that good stuff, you know what to do. This is my quote on quote "first story" on this website that may not be a failure so… I appreciate pointers.**

**Thank yee**

**~b1uE_D1tT0~ **

**(I don't remember how I write my signature and I'm to lazy to check my account) **

**P.S **

**Defiantly not gonna be a One-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow chapter 2… It has been a few weeks…maybe more…that happens when you step in a nail. Never thought I'd be this on top of it.**

**Pointing out a mistake:**

**It says in paragraph 7 in chapter one, "Drew sneered to Dawn Kenny and Paul…"**

**Sorry to mislead you but I'm not doing penguinshipping so don't get your hopes up. I like penguinshipping better myself but I thought Drew needed a more compatible "close friend" (Paul, Drew and Gary; Kenny would be awkward there)**

**I also know for those of you who like oldrivalshipping I am **

**1. Using the wrong names (couldn't figure out what the other shipping was called) **

**and **

**2. Leaf (which is what I'm gonna call her) has not come into the picture….yet.**

** Be patient my friends ~b1uE-D1tT0**

*creeeeeek* sounded Prof. Rowen's room door. May would have normally been ashamed and reluctant to attend after school detention; today she clutched in her hand the only thing that gave her a reason to go. As she entered the classroom, she noticed Ash and Gary sitting in opposite corners of the room glaring at one another.

Supposedly, Ash had gotten detention for raiding Gary's locker for his lunch. Gary had gotten detention for punching Ash in the gut and making ash barf up his cheese and pickle sandwiches he had "worked so hard to make".

"Cheese and pickles… right…" May said to herself sarcastically. If Gary hated Ash so much why didn't he just go to Goldenrod prep instead of Goldenrod High? Oh well.

She walked in and took a seat near the middle of the room. She soon realized this was not the greatest idea she'd ever had.

"Gary! You are the worstest retard ever!" Ash whispered loudly.

"Ash! You are the biggest hog ever!" Gary loudly whispered back.

"Heh heh. Make your own cheese and pickle sandwiches next time why don't ya." Gary murmured to himself; chuckling at his own cunning remark.

"I heard that!" Ash yelled.

"I don't want to hear another word from either of you or else you will both serve detention for the rest of the week. I'm sure you would enjoy being in the same room for an hour and a half every day for the rest of the week." Prof. Rowen said, then returning to his work. May figured it would be nice to go and thank him.

"And to ask about this 'Rain Game' thingy." She thought to herself. She arose from her chair, thankful to get away from the intersection of dirty looks (it was like Ash and Gary were looking straight through her to glare at one another. She looked to the left and right before turning to ask the Prof. about the poster she found. She lifted it up and started to ask him but he interrupted her before she could ask.

"May don't you know that there are no personal items aloud during detention."

"Ya May, no personal items!" Gary shouted.

"Gary!" Prof. Rowen yelled.

"Sorry." Gary muttered.

"Ok May. Please explain why you are carrying that item." Prof. Rowen asked.

"Well you see the thing is this flyer said that there is an event being held next Friday called the 'Rain Game'. The flyer said to come to you if I wanted to know the details."

"Oh yes the Rain Game you see the 'Rain' in the 'Rain Game is the theme of the dance that is to be held after the game is over. But why ask me this now? Where did you get that flyer? They haven't been posted yet." Prof. Rowen explained then asked.

"Well I found it in the abandoned courtyard. I went there to… well calm down from my outburst… but it was on the pillar near the bench I was sitting on." May told him.

"Hmm… I see about your outburst, I talked to Drew and he told me that it was his fault you had gotten so mad. I would have sent him to detention too but his mother explained to me that she would…. take care of him at home." Prof. Rowen finished awkwardly.

"Oh poor Drew…. Wait I'm mad at him… I guess I can still feel sorry for him… but he was so mean to me…" May thought to herself.

"…and that's why you are here in detention today. So sorry." Prof. Rowen finished explaining, but May had not been listening.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Prof.! I wasn't listening… I zoned out and I only heard the last part you said and-"

"Don't worry May; just know that you're not in any trouble with me… I just needed someone here with manors and proper behavior for once…" Prof. Rowen sighed as he turned to Gary and Ash who had been shooting comebacks at one another the whole time.

"Will you young men please behave!" Prof. Rowen commanded.

"Sorry!" Both exclaimed surprised to have been caught by the Prof.

"No then May would you like me to tell you a little more about the Rain Game then?" Prof. Rowen offered.

"Sure… but I thought we weren't supposed to know about it since… you know the flyers haven't been put up yet…" May asked, hesitant to gain this information, for she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help spilling the beans to her friends.

"It's alright. Besides, if you happened to have the urge to inform your friends, they could help with the initial set up of the dance before the game began. It seems like young ladies are into that sort of thing these days…" Prof. started.

"Cool! We would love to help out! What can we do?" May asked, thrilled about being able to set up a beautiful dance with her friends.

"Well you see, we need different kinds of lighting…." Prof. Rowen started going off on a list of thing they needed as May pulled out her notebook.

"Okay, what was the second thing again?"

"Different varieties of punch…" Prof. Rowen began again as May jotted down notes so she could tell her friends later when she could use her poke' gear again. She wanted to tell every last one of her friends… maybe even Drew…

**Drew P.O.V~**

Drew slid open his phone.

**Options *click***

**New TXT message *click**

**New pic message**

**New voice message**

**Contact Name: **Ash Ketchum _307-886-88943

**Hey Ash. What is going on? Did the Prof. Start telling her about the dance yet?**

2 min later

**Hi D-rew. Ya he did… IDK if u expected dis but he asked May 2 help wit da party b-4 da game started….. BTW deten is sucky .**

5 min of Drew trying to read

Ash's TXT…2 min to send his own

**Ok Ash. Don't ever write me a TXT like that again. It was very incoherent and tedious to acquire the information I needed to comprehend what you were trying to manifest. Anyway, I actually expected Prof. Rowen to offer May that job. Thanks Ash.**

10 min of looking up the meanings of the words Drew had in his first sentence. 10 min to send his own

**Ok Drew. I can't help it if I have bad spelling. Now YOU don't ever write ME a TXT like that again in that gibberish or what ever you used. BTW, how did you know he was gonna ask her to do that?**

2 min later

**You mean ask May? Well I had asked him if he was considering any replacement members for the Dance committee, since I am the head of it. He said he would look into it and thought that May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf would be decent replacements.**

2 min later

**Wait a sec, I thought u had Prof. Oak fire the old committee 'cause they weren't being efficient enough.**

30 sec later

**...**

2 min later

**Ooooooohh. I see. Okay. You wanted them gone so you could…. Ooohh. Well, detention is almost done and Gary wants to know what you said (like I'll be telling him; I can't stand that retard. It'll be you to tell him 'cause I told him to go over to ur house tonight… hehe)**

2 min later

**Very funny ash. You do know I need you to come over here to along with Paul right? We need to plan this week out carefully if you plan on partnering up with Misty for the Rain Game. Hope you enjoy yourself. GTG.**

30 sec later

…**u suck.**

"Well that takes care of it…" Drew thought to himself. He reached for the pokeball lying on his dresser that contained his most prized Pokemon.

"Roserade, I need your opinion." Drew told his partner as he formed from the red light that shot out of the pokeball. Drew looked at his Roserade and smiled to himself, remembering how it had evolved.

~FLASHBACK(s) (are awesome)~

"Hey May. Could I have a battle with your Blazikein, I need to pit my Roselia against something that could give it a lot of experience." Drew asked May. It was about noontime; the two young coordinators were eating the sandwiches they received from a lady on the roadside. They had been on their way to check out the National Park and the Poke Athleon dome they had heard so much about from the locals in Goldenrod city. They figured since they had some free time they would check it out.

"Drew, are you sure? We aren't very experienced battlers and your Roselia would still be tired from the last contest right?" May asked.

"Nope. You're wrong. I had Nurse Joy give him special therapy while you were gorging yourself at the buffet." Drew sneered.

"Okay smart one if you want a battle so much I'll give you a battle. Blazikein take the… well Field!" May exclaimed as she sent her Blazikein into battle.

"That's more like it. Go Roselia!" Drew sent out his Roselia.

**Drew remembered after the battle… **

(I was too lazy to make a battle scene. Let me know if you want one in comments and I'll write it out after I finish the story. It will be elaborate… that is, if there are enough of you who want it…)

"Oh Blazikein, you did your best!" May said as she drew her Pokemon back in.

"Look what you made me do! Now I have to heal him up again." Drew heard May but he was to busy making sure his Roselia was okay. When the battle had finished, he noticed dancing lights circling his Pokemon. He dropped to his knees unable to believe what was happening.

"Drew what are you…." May started. Drew slowly looked up but by the time he did, May arms were around him hugging him to death. It may have been uncomfortable, but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

"My best pokemon and partner is evolving and my…." He had trouble admitting it to himself, since this was the first time he honestly had, "…well crush is hugging me like her life depended on it… this may be one of the best moments in my entire life."

"IT EVOLVED DREW! ROSELIA EVOLVED INTO ROSERADE!" May screamed in his ear holding his hands tight, and then enveloping him in an embrace again.

"Ya I see that!" Drew said, clutching his ear and looking at May, to his Pokemon, and back in disbelief.

"OH MY GOSH! This is soooooo exciting! This reminds me of when my Blazikein evolved! I remember it was so exciting and I was so happy like I am now and-"

"Okay,Okay enough Ms. Chatterbox…"

"Hey!... Look who's talking Mr. ROSE!"

"At least I didn't freak like you!" Drew pointed out launching them into one of what he considered their "playful" arguments.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Alright Roserade, let's get this plan moving…."

**May P.O.V~**

"Alright May, did you get all that?" Prof. Rowen asked May as she finished writing down the last little bit. She couldn't believe she had used three sheets of paper.

*pant* *pant* "Yes, I think so." May confirmed. She looked up at the clock and realized it was ten minutes past when she should have gone. She also noticed that Gary and Ash were already gone.

"Oh no! My mom is waiting for me back home, Please excuse me Professor." May said gathering her things and readying to leave.

"Wait May. You do know you have to have a partner if you do the game right? Make sure it is the opposite sex to. There has to be a king and queen at the end you know." Prof. Rowen reminded her.

"Huh… Oh ya I saw that. Okay. I'll think about it this evening." She told him.

"Have you answer by Tuesday please. You may leave May." Prof Rowen excused her.

"Thank you sir. I'll have it to you by Tuesday." May assured him as she rushed out of the classroom, ran by her locker to get her things, and bolted out of the school, itching to tell her friends about the new proposition.

**I went and read my last chapter again and it wasn't as bad as I'd thought…**

** For those of you who are waiting to see Leaf enter the story, I assure you she will be in the next chapter for sure.**

**Thanks Left-to-Die for (embarrassingly enough) the only comment I had *wonk wonk woooonk*** **I read your story. It was pretty good. You are surprisingly like me….. almost exactly….creepy. No wonder you liked it.**

**I probably have more to say… I just can't remember it right now…**

**Oh ya. This chapter is shorter.**

**~b1uE-D1tT0 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha ha . Ash's phone number has an extra digit. From now on, forget the 3 on the end.**

**I picked a great time to start writing… 11:04 p.m wheeee! My endorphins are kicking in to keep me awake. RRARRRG.**

**You know this would mean to chapters in one day. But I probably won't finish it tonight so…. I take that back I'm sure there were other weird mistakes in chap. 2 but I don't feel like going through and pointing them out. That is your job. Teehee.**

**~b1uE-D1tT0**

**~Drew P.O.V**

"Andrew Gage Haven!" (I think this is the last name people use for him… to lazy to look it up)Drew's mother exclaimed from downstairs, "How many times do I have to tell you to take your shoes off before you enter my house?" She asked Drew, infuriated. Drew could care less whether or not he did anything wrong in this house anymore. The sequence was the same every time: Drew's Mom sees he did something bad, she yells at him, dad comes home and cleans up the mess left behind. No punishments, no arguing, nothing.

"I'm in the middle of something Mom." Drew answered.

"Young man, if you do not bring your shoes down here this instant-"

"Isn't that why you gave me that rag, so I could wipe my shoes and wear them upstairs?" Drew asked sarcastically, as usual. Drew heard his mother sigh from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay son. You win. Go finish doing whatever it was that is more important than listening to your mother." Drew's mom retorted, sarcastically.

"Huh. So that's where I got it from." Drew thought out loud in response to his mother's sarcasm. It had been about three hours since school got out; Drew had just texted Gary, Paul, and Ash to make sure they could come. After all, it was a Friday. No one did stuff on Friday.

*So let mercy come, and wash away, What I've DONE. Erase myself let go-*

Drew answered his phone, feeling his mood lighten to here his favorite ring tone.

"Drew here. What's up Paul." Drew answered.

"The sky. Now dude, what time did you need us to be there." Paul asked.

"Well, it's a quarter after 5 right now so I'd say… well does 45 min sound good?" Drew offered.

"Yes, if you would like me to be late." Paul said

"Hey, easy on the sarcasm. I let you off when would said 'the sky' but that's my weapon." Drew sneered.

"Yeah Whatever. I have to do something before I get there."

"Sure. My moms leaving at 7 and she wants everyone to be there before she leaves. She's doing a head count." Drew explained

"Okaaay then…" Paul said, a little weired out after "head count"

"Yeah that's my mom for you dude." Drew answered.

"Well, it won't take long. I'll be there at 6:30" Paul said.

"Sure. Do what you gotta do." Drew said. He started to say "see ya" put Paul had already hung up.

"What do you expect?" Drew flopped down in his desk chair to call Gary.

**Enter Contact #: 307-775-9025**

** Calling: Gary Oak**

***bring bring bring bri-***

"What?" Gary answered.

"Charming greeting. I'd work on it if you want to impress you-know-who though" Drew said, having some more fun with wordplay.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who earned the nickname 'Mr. Rose'" Gary squeaked in his best May impersonation, which was not very good in Drew's opinion.

"Back to the point. Are you coming or are you not?" Drew asked, already tired of the conversation.

"HA! Wussy! You're just using you're your smooth ways to avoid my challenge aren't you? Well it ain't gonna work on me!" Drew let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gary, why are you being an idiot today? Oh, I understand. It must be your period. What a shame." Drew said, smirking on his end of the line.

"What the- Drew, shut up!" Gary growled

"You know Gary, you're the manliest girl I've ever met. You must get it from your grandpa-" Drew started to carry on.

"Okay, okay Drew you can shut up now. You're calling me stupid? It's Ash's stupidity radiation. " Gary said, snapping back to his regular self.

"Ya Ash is a natural. If I had a hard time carrying on a conversation with him you would practically kill yourself." Drew said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gary asked.

"It means someone has anger management issues." Drew explained mockingly.

"…I'll see you in an hour." Gary said, embarrassed on his end of the line and hung up.

"He acts like a stud but can't keep it up for more than 5 hours at a time." Drew said, shaking his head and preparing himself to call Ash.

**Enter Contact #: 307-886-8894**

***bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring bring br-***

"What does this button say… sss-ee-n-dd-a…SEND! Oh I see! Ok. (period of waiting)… OH crud! H-hello?" (do I have to say who that was talking?...)

"Hey Ash." Drew said rolling his eyes to himself.

"Sorry uuh… I was talking to…uuh my girlfriend! Yeah, my girlfriend. She was just telling me how awesome I was. I was so distracted I didn't realize you called." Ash said, letting out a sigh of relief, convinced he had fooled Drew.

"Oh I see. I understand. Wait, isn't there one more thing you're forgetting" Drew said sarcastically into the phone, smirking to himself.

"Pft. What are you talking about." Ash questioned as cool and buff sounding as he could muster.

"You don't have a girlfriend."

"…what do you want Drew." Ash grumbled, embarrassed.

"I just wanted to make sure you are still providing the pizza and drinks." Drew answered.

"Wha… OH YEAH! Crud crud crud…. uuh ya… I might be late the pizza man is taking a long time…" Ash finished, a little less assured by this point that drew would buy him.

"Right…. you sure would make a good boyfriend for May Mr. Lazybrian." Drew shot at Ash.

"Shut up. You know you're the one who's in love with her MR. ROSE!" Ash came back pleased to have thought of a good smart remark for once.

"Oh yes Ash. And I'm sure you were thinking of how pretty you thought Misty was in that Goldeen costume you told us all about the other day." Drew retorted, sarcastically, but a little more flustered and embarrassed than usual.

"Whatever. The pizza taken care of. I'll see you in an hour." Ash said smiling to himself for remaining cool and hearing Drew sounding caught off-guard by his statement.

"Yep. Hey, I bet I could recommend you to my cousin like I did with May-"

"See you Drew." Ash finished and hung up

"I've taught that kid too well for his own good… Drew said shaking his head.

"Ha ha ha. If I were any of those guys I would have punched myself in the face by now. I bet Gary is thinking about it." Drew chuckled to himself as he began to organize his room so he could keep his image with his friends.

*Smirk* "May, just you wait…" Drew thought as he ran down stairs to answer the first ring of the doorbell.

**May P.O.V~**

**(Just saying the conversations on both sides are happening simultaneously and it is 5:15 p.m)**

"Yeah! And he said we could hang a crystal chandelier that looks like rain. That's why I called you. I know your parents own that fancy "Exotic Furniture" shop down the street from Crab Mania." May explained to her neighbor who was coming down the street as they spoke.

"Oh yeah! That would be super neat! I can't wait! I can ask them to make the punch bowls too!" said the neighbor.

"Great idea Leaf!" May exclaimed to one of her closest friends, and obviously, neighbor, Leaf.

"Ok great. I have to let you go, I have to go into the library for books on decorating. We still planning to have that sleep over tonight?" Leaf asked.

"Duh! Alright, I have to calm down for now, I feel to girly." May explained, embarrassed.

"Oh May. Just let yourself be a girl once in a while. I'll see you in an hour or so." Leaf encouraged her.

"Alright I'll try. See you in an hour." May smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Two down one to go." May said relieved as she remembered her…interesting… conversation with Misty.

Misty: No! May did not say she was impregnated…. No I'm not lying you guys; you are the ones who need hearing aids…. NO you guys are sick Drew wouldn't do that to her… Oh… yeah you have a point….NO Ash would DEFINATLY not do that… No I do not look like a hoar…

May: I'll… uuh… see you at the party Misty…

Misty: I'll flush you down the toilet Daisy!

May sighed and shook her head as she entered Dawn's number into her phone.

** Enter Contact#: 307-665-4534**

***bring bring bring bring br-***

"Hi! How's it goin' May? What's new?" Dawn said enthusiastically on the other end of the line.

"Uuh, wow there… hi Dawn I could ask you the same thing so… what's up?" May asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes I get to use it!" May heard Dawn whisper on the other end. "THE SKY! The sky is up! YES! Hahaha!"

"Oh boy… someone's on a sugar high… and I haven't even invited her to the party…" May sigh inwardly.

"Uuuh… I'm happy you got to use a new sarcastic phrase…?" May attempted at starting a conversation.

"Sorry May. May mom came home with a box of Crispy Creamerz. She told me I could have one….but I kind of had… well… 6?" Dawn squeaked.

"Oh Dawn, what will we do with you…" May sighed.

"Hey! Blame the sugar! Anyways, what've ya got?" Dawn asked, sounding as though she had a mouthful of doughnut.

"Well, I was talking to Prof Rowen today at detention-" May started.

"OH! I'm really sorry! It was all Drew fault and-" May interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"No no no it's not that. I was talking to him today and he said I WASN'T in trouble, but he gave me a proposition." May explain with emphasis on the "wasn't in trouble".

"Wait, why weren't you in trouble?" Dawn asked.

"Well, he said Drew admitted it was his fault I exploded but that's not what I called to tell you." May explained.

"Well then, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Dawn asked.

"And Dawn is the one who says I'M dense sometimes…" May thought and then proceeded to tell Dawn about Prof. Rowen's offer.

"Well, the Prof. and I were talking and he told me about a Dance that is supposedly coming up on Friday…" May began.

"Uh-huh, continue." Dawn urged, listening attentively

"He-he offered…" May started, trying to control the excitement in her voice.

"What! What did he offer?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"He offered to let us coordinate the dance!" May squealed into the phone.

"Wha… wait like, competition coordinate or… wha…" Dawn said, trying to figure out what May had just tried to tell her.

"Uuuhg. Dawn, he's putting us on the dance committee." May clarified, unable to believe that the girl who called her dense was able to be even denser then May herself.

"Oh my… OMG OMG OMG! I cannot BELIEVE this! Oh my gosh May, we have to have super rad lighting, awesome song choice, different varieties of punch-"

"Slow down Dawn. Prof. Rowen gave us a list of things we need to figure out. The thing is, I was wondering if you could come over to talk about it tonight. Leaf and I think Misty are coming so it will be the four of us." May told her

"OMG! Totally! Just let me get my things and- oh wait…" Dawn paused

"What?"

"Is it fine if I'm a little late? I need to stop somewhere first…" Dawn said, readying for the chance that May's mom wouldn't let her come if she was late.

"No, it's fine. I'm alone at home and my mom says I can have friends over. You're lucky she isn't here though otherwise she wouldn't let you in after 6:30." May informed Dawn.

"Alright. Could you stop and get us some soda for the party. We're all out and I have a feeling we are going to need it by 1:30 in the morning." May said slyly, grinning to herself.

"Oooh. Yep can do. Thanks May, I'll see you in an hour." Dawn said.

"Yep. See ya then." May answered, hanging up her phone. As she did, she looked at her Eevee alarm clock on the dresser next to her bed. It read:

**5:45 P.M**

"Oh, she won't be too late…" May said reassuring herself. She plopped into her bean-bag and let the tiny foam beads inside absorb her weight. She unlocked her phone and fiddled around with it until she came across Drew's number.

"… I should call him. I do need a partner and we would be a pretty good team…" May thought. Then her subconscious came into play.

"May," It said, "You know that's not the only reason you want to call him you know you li-" May shook her head and pressed the end button.

"I-I'll call him tomorrow…" She said, and clicked the little button on the lower left hand corner of her phone that said, "END"

**Paul P.O.V~**

Paul walked into the grocery store with his hands in his jacket pockets and his cool glare. He figured since Drew had an indoor pool, the guys would want to have a water fight, hence causing to drop by the store and pick up some water balloons and a few cheap squirt guns. He figured he may as well by some chips and soda while he was at it too. He had bought his items and was walking out when a cute little thing collided into him in the middle of the street.

**Dawn P.O.V~**

"Ooh!" Dawn puffed as she ran into a person coming out of the store.

Dawn had just finished stopping by her grandma's house to bring the rest of the doughnuts and to apologize for eating most of them. She had just arrived at the store when the next thing she knew she was kneeling down in the middle of the street to help a person pick up squirt guns, water balloons, and bags of chips.

I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz I couldn't see what's in front of me to save my life and- hey, why aren't you helping me? I stopped in the middle of the road to pick up your crap and-" She looked up to find Paul, her one and only Paul, standing above her watching her like she was an idiot… well, she was but still.

"O-oh, H-hi Paul. Fancy meeting you here heh heh…" She said blushing a deep red and twirling her hair with her finger. She had had a crush on Paul ever she laid eyes on him back when she traveled with Ash and Brock around Shinnoh.

"Are we just gonna stand here in the middle of the street all night or are you gonna give me my stuff back." Paul said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh! Right yeah your stuff heh heh…"

"Uh yeah 'my stuff' am i gonna have it back or are you just gonna take it?" Paul said rolling his eyes this time.

*Shove* "Sorry! Here you go." Dawn said quickly handing his things back.

"Yeah thanks now I'll see ya." Paul said as he started off toward Drew's place.

"Hey wait, what were you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Drew invited Me Ash and Gary for a sleep over at his place." Paul told her, eager to get out of the parking lot.

"Oh. Cool. May invited me Misty and Leaf over to her house to have a slumber party. Hey wait, I'm going the same way, can I tag along?" Dawn asked, excited for the opportunity to walk with Paul, even potentially hold hands.

"No." Paul said, knowing it would ruin his image to be caught with a girl. Although most people already knew they were friends…

"AAWWWW pleeeeease?" Dawn said, putting on a big pouty face.

"What part of 'no' don't you-" Paul started to retort, but Dawn interrupted.

"What if some creepy stalker starts following me? What will I do if there are no muscles or tough guys around to protect me?" Dawn whimpered.

"Fine whatever. But don't say anything stupid- here do this." Paul said. He took Dawn's hair and gently folded it into her pink beanie.

"Oh…" Dawn said, blushing as Paul put her hair up.

"Here, put this on too." He said, slipping off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this…?" Dawn muttered as she slid her arm into the left sleeve.

"It's a disguise it will help-" Paul paused and back away, realizing how close he had come to her face.

"Sorry." He said helping her finish sliding her right arm in the other side.

"S'okay.." Dawn reassured him silently. "You know, they say when a guy offers a girl her coat, it means affection." Dawn said hesitantly. She turned over to Paul and saw him blushing a deep red.

"Come on. You and I both know they kick our asses if we're late." Paul said. He grabbed her hand and led her through the subtle parking lot, heading straight towards what would turn out to be a very wild night for both of them.

**Done. Oh my god. **

**Do you know how close I had come to rewriting the last 6 pages?**

**Too close.**

**I have learned they made a save button for a reason.**

**And that is so people don't go completely berserk like me.**

**Anyways, this Chap is longer. **

**I feel bad for any potential pengiunshippers who happened to read this but….**

**I would have felt the same if they had done this to constestshipping.**

**That is, replacing it with advanceshipping.**

**I would have barffed.**

**I have a lot to say but not the memory storage capacity to remember what it was…**

**Whatever I'll talk about it in the A/N of the next chap.**

**b1uE-D1tT0**


End file.
